All My Cliffhangers
by Flamingteen
Summary: This is just a funny fic. Not serious at all. This is Higher Ground as a soap opera. DON'T COPY!


All My Cliffhangers  
  
Flamingteen  
  
PG  
  
*****  
  
Well, this is a new fic I thought of. It's a HUMOURUS FIC so please do not complain about the utter stupidness of it all. This fic was inspired by Unwanted Souless Freak and my best friend, Staci. Some lines of this story were thought up by them so this isn't ALL my doing. I just thought of the idea of doing it first before any of them did.. hehe! w00t go you guys. Hehe, anyway, it's Higher Ground as a Soap Opera. There's a soap where I live called "All My Children" so I thought I'd call it "All My Cliffhangers" Anyway, enjoy my stupid fic.  
  
On with the show, XD!  
  
*****  
  
[Cue new sappy opening credits with the Higher Ground theme song played on a piano]  
  
Auggie, after playing a hard game of basketball, ran up to Juliette who was working on her Biology homework.  
  
"Oh, Auggie! This is so stressful! I sometimes think I'm going to pass out!"  
  
"Oh, I know the feeling, Jules. I just-" Tears welled up in Auggie's eyes.  
  
"You just what, honey?" Auggie turned and walked off some.  
  
"I just- just lost.." Tears streamed down his face. "I just lost my basketball game!" He fell to the ground sobbing. Juliette shrieked.  
  
"Oh my god, Auggie! That's terrible!" She swept down to his side and wrapped her arms around him and they sat there and sobbed together. "It'll be okay," She assured. "It'll be okay!"  
  
*****  
  
Ezra slinked around the boys dorm, nervously. Peter was onto him. He played with the ring on his finger. "My precious, no one shall hurt you!" He brushed his hair out of his eyes and Scott walked in the door.  
  
"Hello, Ezra" He said with a small glare.  
  
"Hello, Scott!" Ezra replied, putting emphasis on Scott's name, glaring back. "What brings you to this part of campus?" He asked, suspiciously.  
  
"No reason." Scott asked, hiding something.  
  
"Sure, Barringer." Ezra said, laughing. "I've been onto you since day one!" He spat out. Scott gasped.  
  
"There's nothing to be on to" Scott said turning away and walking towards the door. Ezra followed him and whispered into his ear.  
  
"I know what you did last summer!" He said, smiling. Scott's eyes widened.  
  
"No.." He whispered.  
  
"Yes!" Ezra said, laughing menacingly. Scott fell to his knees and looked toward the ceiling.  
  
"Why!??????" He screamed upward. Ezra scoffed and walked out the door but not before one last glance.  
  
"I'll be watching you."  
  
*****  
  
Daisy walked back and forth in the girls dorm. It couldn't be! Could it? She asked herself. She had just gotten off the phone with the man she called her father. Just as she was about to break down crying on her bed, Shelby walked in.  
  
"Hey, Dais!" Shelby said, somewhat happy.  
  
"Hello, Shelby." Daisy said sighing and placing her hand to her forehead.  
  
"What's wrong, Dais?" Shelby asked extremely concerned, rushing to Daisy's side.  
  
"It's just- It's just.. oh, it's nothing!" Daisy exclaimed and fell on her bed. Shelby frowned and sat down beside her.  
  
"You know, Daisy, if something's wrong, I'm here...." She said, placing her hand on Daisy's hand. Daisy looked up to her, tears forming in her brown eyes. She finally burst out with tears.  
  
"My father!" Daisy exclaimed. Shelby gave her a comforting look and urged her to go on. "He's not my father!" Shelby gasped.  
  
"Then who is?" She asked. Daisy shrugged.  
  
"It could be one of many men!" Daisy explained. "My mother was involved in a love triangle whilest married to my father! Shelby gasped again. Just then Jeff burst into the dorm room with sweat running down his face.  
  
"Daisy!" Jeff exclaimed, out of breath. "I'm so glad I found you! I've been looking all day." He held out a piece of paper. "I've something to tell you!" He said, calmly now and got on his knees in front of her. Shelby backed off and watched from afar.  
  
"What is it, Jeff?" Daisy asked.  
  
"I'm.. I'm your father!" Jeff blurted out. Daisy gasped in utter astonishment.  
  
"No, it can't be!" She yelled. Shelby could be heard gasping from the back of the room.  
  
"Oh, but it is!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"I don't believe you." Daisy said, stubbornly. Jeff sighed heavily.  
  
"I have the blood test to prove it!" He explained. Daisy looked skeptically at the paper Jeff produced from his front pocket. Daisy snatched it up and gasped as she read the contents.  
  
"Is it true?" Shelby asked. Daisy hesitantly nodded her head, slowly. She dropped the paper to the floor and the back of her head hit her forehead as she fainted onto the floor.  
  
*****  
  
Peter paced his office, concerned about one of his students, when Ezra walked in the door, smiling evily.  
  
"Hello, Peter." He said, menacinlgy. Peter stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Ezra.. what are you doing here!?" He asked, starting to become scared. He backed up to the corner of the room.  
  
"Why," Ezra started. "I've been searcing for you!"  
  
"No, Ezra, No!" Peter yelled. Ezra smiled and advanced on him.  
  
"It's time for your sacrafice, Peter." He said as he got face to face with him. He whispered into his ear as his vampire fangs and strange face appeared. "I'm afraid this is going to be painful for the first few minutes." He put his fangs to the headmasters neck.  
  
"Stop right there!" Sophie yelled from the doorway. Ezra jerked back from Peter's neck and scoffed.  
  
"Are you going to be the hero, woman!" He laughed. "I'd like to see you try it!" Sophie pulled out a wooden stake from her jacket.  
  
"I will," She said as she also pulled out a cross necklace from in her shirt. Ezra winced at the sight.  
  
"You wouldn't!" He gasped. Sophie only raised her eyebrows and charged at him. Ezra yelled as Sophie pounced on him and shoved the wooden stake through his heart. Ezra dissapeared into dust and Sophie smiled.  
  
"Don't mess with me!" She yelled at the pile of dust. She looked over to Peter who was whining in the corner. "You okay?" She asked him. He nodded and smiled.  
  
"You saved me!" He exclaimed. Sophie blushed a bit.  
  
"It was nothing." She said, modestly. Peter walked up to her and hugged her.  
  
"You're my hero!" He said and they kissed passionately for the next 45 minutes to an hour.  
  
*****  
  
So, tell me how you liked it! Try not to flame though, tis all for fun! ^_^ No worries, It's not serious and no ones going to die.. well except for Ezra. Okay well, you can't tell who's gonna die in a soap. XD. Tell me if you want more chappys and I shall put some out ^_^ 


End file.
